


Sans titre

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Est-ce que vous vous relisez parfois, et que vous vous rendez compte que votre mentalité de merde de l'époque se retrouve dans ce que vous avez écrit à ce moment-là ?Eh bah c'est moi là maintenant tout de suite. Cette histoire pue la mentalité de merde que j'avais fin 2013, quand j'étais juste entrée au lycée. Je poste ce démon pour m'en exorciser.Dédicace à Emile Zola et son Assommoir.





	Sans titre

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que vous vous relisez parfois, et que vous vous rendez compte que votre mentalité de merde de l'époque se retrouve dans ce que vous avez écrit à ce moment-là ?  
> Eh bah c'est moi là maintenant tout de suite. Cette histoire pue la mentalité de merde que j'avais fin 2013, quand j'étais juste entrée au lycée. Je poste ce démon pour m'en exorciser.  
> Dédicace à Emile Zola et son Assommoir.

Cela faisait peu de temps qu’elle avait repris le travail. Les papiers qui s’accumulaient, que ce soit en salle des professeurs, ou dans l’entrée de sa petite masure, étaient-ce une bonne idée ? Elle ne pouvait dire.  
Anne n’avait jamais rien su, de toute manière. A part comment faire cours à une bande d’écervelés et savoir parler de choses aussi compliquées pour un enfant de douze ans comme ces développements barbares schématisés. Elle se demandait, parfois le soir, à cinq heures, en revenant chez elle, pourquoi était-elle professeure. Cela remontait à loin, à présent, la faculté. Elle avait peut-être vingt-deux ans quand elle en était sortie avec son CAPES en poche. Pourquoi l’avait-elle passé ? A l’époque, en 1988, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour éduquer une troupe de sauvages futurs citoyens. Peut-être un peu plus au lycée, mais ça, elle n’a jamais voulu comparer. De peur de regretter ses choix de s’être orientée vers le collège. Elle avait certes commencée sa carrière au lycée, aux alentours de Boulogne, mais elle n’en avait que de vagues souvenirs. Elle avait préféré faire une croix dessus. 

Quand elle fut mutée en 1994 dans un petit collège d’Homarville, c’était peu la joie. Plus encore que de ne rien comprendre à l’économie en pratique, Anne connaissait encore moins comment se faire des amis. Sûrement la faute à son sarcasme, son cynisme, son incapacité à faire confiance totale à quelconque personne. A part quelques amies, Isabelle et Valérie, sa belle-sœur Julie et son mari, elle ne parlait à presque personne. Plongée dans ses livres, toujours sur ses feuilles, stylo à la main, elle ne parlait jamais, et ne s’accordait des pauses que pour faire cours ou manger. Non, vraiment, elle n’était déjà pas faite pour une vie de couple –elle avait la chance que lui aussi soit à peu près dans le même genre, un poil plus social – Sa salle, A22, semblait juste être la maison d’un pestiféré. Quelle ironie, elle qui prenait des Cinquièmes comme élèves. À part la secrétaire Françoise et Gilles son « camarade », elle ne levait la tête pour personne. Les autres professeurs la regardaient d’en haut, la « petite nouvelle » était presque une bête de cirque pour eux.  
Mais tout changea en 1996. Affectée à la salle d’en face, A24, elle se rendit compte qu’elle allait peut-être devoir faire plus attention à sa famille. Au risque d’être pourchassée pour maltraitance. Elle, mère ? Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Trente ans, elle avait déjà l’air plus vieux que son âge réel. Ses cernes auraient suffi à justifier un arrêt de travail. De nombreuses fois son mari lui répéta qu’elle travaillait trop. Elle ne faisait que se mentir, en démentant toujours sa fatigue évidente. Quand elle apprit qu’elle était enceinte, elle sentit comme le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Bien, bien trop tard pour avorter. Et pourtant, tout le monde l’avait remarqué. Une petite bosse sur sa silhouette plus que fine se distinguait très facilement, au point que c’est une élève de Quatrième allant en Français qui lui dit qu’elle devait ne pas boire d’alcool. Elle n’avait pas compris cela non plus, au début : elle n’avait jamais rien que ne serait-ce touché une bouteille enivrante. Elle pensait juste que c’était elle qui ne faisait pas assez d’activité physique, jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente un coup. En revanche, le père était bien content de l’apprendre. Peut-être que la maternité la remettrait d’aplomb, dit-il à sa sœur, devenant tante.  
Tout s’était presque bien passé. Le congé l’avait par contre fortement agacée. Tout était payé, mais elle ne faisait rien pour cela. Quand elle était enfant, elle avait demandé à sa famille gaulliste pourquoi les gens étaient payés à rien faire. À trente ans, elle n’avait toujours pas compris. Elle devenait un cas désespéré. Quand elle revint, le fait qu’elle eut semblée rajeunie de cinq ans choqua ses collègues qui étaient de bien hypocrites êtres. Mais Anne ne faisait que leur tourner la tête. Elle préférait voir ailleurs.  
L’impensable se produisit pourtant. Après avoir eu ses enfants Mathieu et Juliette, qu’elle aimait bien plus que tout ce qui pouvait concerner son travail, elle avait décidé de retourner travailler comme elle le pouvait pour ses deux jumeaux. Elle s’était forgé une personnalité mémorable malgré tout. Jurant à tout bout de champ, ne respectant que quelques règles, sarcastique à souhait même sur la mort, elle disait déjà qu’elle finirait brûlée sur un bûcher, comme la sorcière qu’elle était. Elle s’était déjà fait plus d’amis dans ses collègues. Sa réputation n’était plus à faire. Pendant plus de dix ans, elle était devenue le tyran de l’Histoire-Géo, réputation dont elle était fière. Sa réputation fut également forgée par son nombre d’absences : en vingt-trois ans de carrière, elle fut absente dix fois pour causes de santé. 

En septembre 2012, elle avait revu en Troisième certains de ses anciens Cinquièmes : Quentin qui avait toujours au-dessus de 18, Loïc qui faisait le plaisantin, Valentine qui était une excellente élève, Christiane un peu hystérique ou Raphaëlle, bien grande pour son âge. Ses deux classes : 3ème 3 et 3ème 5, ou 303 et 305. Presque tous auraient ne pas voulu l’avoir. Sauf quelques-unes. Ses deux classes n’étaient vraiment pas les meilleures. Et la 305 n’était pas là pour remonter le niveau de la 303. Sauf pour les deux 506 Quentin et Loïc, dont elle était la professeure principale pour la première fois. À la place, elle vit une jeune fille blonde au premier rang répondre bien à maintes questions. Au fil des mois, elle eut l’impression que cette élève s’était enfoncée en-dessous de tout. Enfin, pas à ce point, mais elle trouvait dommage qu’une élève avec tant de potentiel n’en donne pas une. Cette année fut sûrement celle où elle se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait pas que les élèves qu’elle avait eu deux ans qui pouvaient la marquer. Cette jeune fille fut ce déclencheur. Elle lui avait d’ailleurs dit, en pointant ses amis comme élèves marquant dans sa carrière, terminant par elle, qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Et puis il y eut cette angine. Ce Samedi matin où elle fut obligée d’aller chez le médecin de quartier pour divers maux de tête, respiration difficile, fièvre dépassant les quarante degrés. C’est lui d’ailleurs, qui l’avait emmenée. Il la savait incapable de son état d’y aller seule à pied : elle n’avait pas le permis de conduire. Et pourtant, à quarante-six ans, elle aurait dû l’avoir depuis fort longtemps. 

Elle haïssait tout ce qui se rapportait à la médecine de près ou de loin. A part sa leçon sur Marie Curie et ses rayons X, elle n’allait pas plus loin. En permanence en manque de magnésium, c’était quelques cachets qui la maintenaient à peu près debout. Il lui arrivait de tanguer, vers mai-juin après ses heures de cours. S’il n’y avait que cela, son régime alimentaire se résumait bien souvent à du pain et quelques friandises dans son armoire. Elle avait d’ailleurs presque voulu accoucher à domicile juste pour ne pas voir une infirmière. Les papiers s’accumulaient : convocations à des prises de sang à but médical, rappels de vaccins, factures et impôts… Le jour où elle fut convoquée jurée fut la goutte faisant déborder le vase : 26 mars 2013. Eh, elle avait ses Troisièmes ce jour-là ! Elle qui ne supportait pas voir les crimes des humains ! Elle voulait juste qu’on lui foute la paix ! C’était sa façon de prévenir, au retour des vacances de Noël, qui avait touché une élève au cœur de pierre, ou presque : la jeune fille blonde à côté de la porte. Comment s’appelait-elle déjà ? Ah, oui, Justine, c’est ça ? Elle n’avait pas trop su, en janvier. Et c’est alors que les ennuis commencèrent avec ce véritable tas de colle sur pattes.

Ça avait commencé doucement, un dessin avec Raphaëlle de la 303. Une excellente élève, toujours à travailler ses DS, souvent de bonnes notes, qui faisait Allemand, comme tout bon élève d’après cette professeure. Elle avait toujours haït l’Espagnol, de toute manière. Elle, elle avait fait Allemand, langue d’avenir dans l’économie européenne qui s’effondrait. Et puis ça avait continué avec le fait que cette blondinette restait après la sonnerie de fin de cours le mardi matin, à 10h25. Au début juste pour demander de l’aide aux DS ou DM, puis après juste pour discuter un peu. C’était ce genre d’élèves charmants qui préfèrent parler plus ou moins sérieusement avec leur professeur qu’avec leurs camarades, sûrement pour arrêter d’entendre que des tissus de bêtises condensées. Enfin bon, elle n’était pas la pire, Justine. Elles avaient même bien ri ensemble, parfois. Quelques exemples lui revenaient en tête, avant de penser au fait que celle-ci était en Seconde à présent. Depuis sa maison, elle avait directement vu sur le second site du lycée professionnel Jacques-Durand. Ce qui la dérangeait un peu quand ils emménagèrent, mais elle préférait regarder le petit jardin derrière la masure. Et il y avait ce lycée général réputé dans la rue voisine, le Lycée Arthur-Rimbaud. C’était là-bas que certains de ses meilleurs élèves étaient allés : Valentine, Christiane, Raphaëlle, etc… Et cette fille, celle-ci. Elle savait où elle habitait, mais bon, ce n’est pas comme si elle était venue jusqu’à chez elle. Enfin, sauf ce jour de pluie, ce mardi soir, mais bon, elle passait juste devant. Elle fut quand même bien surprise de la voir. Pour cette nouvelle année scolaire, elle avait Cinquièmes, Troisièmes, et, pour une fois depuis maintes années, des Quatrièmes. Professeure principale des 405, où elle revit évidemment certains de ses 505 et 506 de l’an dernier. Et même des 502, qu’elle n’avait qu’en Géographie. Sa collègue Marion était leur prof d’Histoire. Et il y avait encore un bon nombre d’inconnus à ses yeux. Comme cette Justine l’an dernier. A la seule différence qu’ils ne pourraient jamais être aussi collants qu’elle. Ou du moins, pour rester polie, aussi marquants. Et il y eut ce vendredi d’octobre.

Visite surprise de Raphaëlle et Justine. De la part de Raphaëlle, oui, de celle de Justine, bien moins. Elle était déjà venue le mardi, mais quand il ne fallait pas. Réunion juste derrière, que voulez-vous. Ces fourbes étaient même venues à une heure devant sa porte. La blonde avait même détalé en voyant la porte s’ouvrir. Elle en tirait, une de ces têtes ! Celle-ci avait toujours fait de drôles de grimaces quand elle était surprise ou intimidée. On était incapable de la prendre au sérieux dans ces moments. Mais elle devait y aller, elle partit donc en ayant d’abord lancé une petite blague, disant qu’elle n’avait même pas le temps de manger. Et il y eut cette question :  
« Euh… Vous avez mangé quoi à -»  
Ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu’elle faisait cours l’après-midi avec rien dans l’estomac. Cette impression de faim constante était fort désagréable, mais que nenni, elle continuait. Le fait que ce soit une ancienne élève qui demande cela la troubla particulièrement. Mais elle secoua la tête et continua sa route vers la reprographie, histoire de photocopier quelques paperasses. 

Les vacances de la Toussaint passèrent par là. 11 Novembre à rappeler aux Troisièmes, les DS et DM à corriger, les cours à préparer. Son quotidien, quoi. Et pourtant, en rentrant au collège, au fil de novembre, elle sentit comme une sorte de changement. En passant sur la Grand-Place pour retourner au Collège les Vendredi midi ou pour revenir chez elle le Mardi, elle la croisait. Elle avait pour habitude de venir tout le temps dans son ancien établissement au lieu de rester sagement dans son lycée. Quelle chiante, celle-là ! Elle était bien contente, au début, d’être débarrassée de cette blondinette. Avant les vacances, elle lui avait dit, devant sa collègue Catherine, qu’elle ne devait pas traîner ici avec ses amis. Mais dans le fond, ça la dérangeait vraiment. Des élèves comme ça sont juste malsains et énervants. Elle ne se doutait pas de la tournure que ça allait prendre.  
Au fur et à mesure qu’elle croisait Raphaëlle et son amie blonde, l’humeur de la brunette restait joyeuse, sans que sa camarade ne suive : elle avait toujours une tête reflétant la colère, avec un regard haineux dans ses clairs yeux bleus. Elle en fut un peu déstabilisée au début, mais rien de plus. C’était une fois, ça. Mais elle continua. En décembre, elle ne se montra pas dans les couloirs ou dans le hall. Elle s’était même surprise à la chercher. C’est Cécile qui lui demanda ce qu’elle avait à frénétiquement errer à la pause du vendredi midi. La professeure d’Histoire, de douze ans son aînée, lui expliqua pourquoi. Sa collègue de Lettres Classiques lui rit au nez, avant de reprendre son sérieux : « Tu veux rire j’espère ? Elle est venue nous voir pas plus tard que mardi ! ». Mais alors… Ça voudrait dire qu’elle fait exprès de ne pas la rencontrer… ?  
Elle se sentit étrangement blessée par cette révélation. Mais, pourquoi ? Ce n’était qu’une élève parmi tant d’autres ! Une bonne élève, certes, mais elle en avait connu d’autres mieux encore, et elle en avait cette année ! Alors pourquoi ?!


End file.
